Właściwa perspektywa
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Czasami trzeba się oddalić o setki kilometrów, by zyskać właściwą perspektywę. Krótka miniaturka o Bogdanie Bieliku, quidditchu, jego karierze sportowca i trenera, a także o tym, co w życiu jest najważniejsze.
_Krótka miniaturka o Bogdanie Bieliku (nie, nie zapomniałam o nim tak zupełnie ;) )._

 _Napisane na wzywanie literackie Fikaton na Forum Mirriel._

* * *

 **Właściwa perspektywa**

Nic nie jest bardziej ciche niż stadion quidditcha tuż po zakończonym meczu. Tuż po tym, jak zawodnicy i sędzia schodzą z boiska, a tłumy widzów opuszczają trybuny, pracownicy techniczni ściągają na ziemię piłki i zaczynają porządkować obiekt. Wszystko odbywa się szybko i sprawnie.

A potem tylko pustka i cisza, tak że aż dzwoni w uszach. Stadion wydaje się martwy. Aż do następnego meczu.

Czasami jednak ten następny mecz nie nadchodzi. Tak na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie wiadomo, który będzie tym ostatnim. Niektórzy szczęśliwcy mogą sami wybrać, kiedy zakończą karierę.

Bogdan Bielik nie jest jednym z nich.

Doskonale pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz wsiadł na miotłę. Nawet mu wtedy przez myśl nie przeszło, że nigdy więcej nie zagra już w barwach Strzał z Appleby. I że tym ostatnim meczem będzie niezbyt porywające spotkanie odbywające się w środku wiosennej rundy, dwóch drużyn na zbliżonym poziomie. Grali wtedy z Pustułkami z Kenmare. Wygrali kilkudziesięcioma punktami, a Bogdan nie sprawił się jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Spartaczył co najmniej dwie dobre sytuacje i zdobył tylko cztery bramki. Bardzo przeciętny występ z jego strony. Oberwał raz tłuczkiem, na co w ferworze walki nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

Następnego dnia, podczas rozgrzewki, odnosi niejasne wrażenie że chyba odnowiła mu się kontuzja kolana. Nie przeczuwa niczego złego, gdy idzie na kontrolę do drużynowego medyka. Badanie. Diagnoza. I wyrok. Lekarz mówi mu otwarcie, że tym razem zdoła go jeszcze poskładać. Ale każda kolejna kontuzja zrobi z niego inwalidę. Magia może reperować nadwerężone stawy znacznie skuteczniej niż mugolska medycyna — ale tylko do pewnego stopnia. Zerwanych więzadeł i uszkodzonych chrząstek nie da się uzupełniać w nieskończoność bez żadnych konsekwencji.

Bogdan ma trzydzieści pięć lat. I jego sportowe życie właśnie dobiega końca.

W innych okolicznościach mógłby spokojnie grać do czterdziestki. Teraz nagle znajduje się za burtą. I nawet nie wie, w którą stronę płynąć, żeby dotrzeć do jakiegoś lądu.

A świat wcale się z tego powodu nie zatrzymuje. Bo jest już wielu innych zawodników, którzy są gotowi zająć jego miejsce. Właśnie wtedy jeszcze bardziej dobitnie niż wcześniej Bogdan uświadamia sobie, że to wszystko to tylko pozory. Prasa i publiczność kreują bohaterów, wynoszą na piedestał i natychmiast o nich zapominają, gdy przydarzy im się porażka. Albo wciągają do rynsztoka, żeby zmieszać z błotem.

Uwielbienie tłumów trwa chwilę. Pobyt na szczycie — ulotny moment. Tak krótki, że łatwo go przeoczyć i dopiero po latach człowiek uświadamia sobie, że właśnie wtedy były te najlepsze lata jego sportowego życia. Dawni bliscy znajomi znikają, nikt nie przysyła sowy i tak na dobrą sprawę mało kto interesuje się, co się z nim właściwie dzieje. Jedynym punktem kotwicznym jest rodzina, a zwłaszcza żona, która udziela mu wsparcia, i dwóch czy trzech wieloletnich przyjaciół.

Ostatecznie Bogdan znajduje swój nowy cel w trenerstwie. Żona podsuwa mu ten pomysł, a dawny klub daje szansę, zatrudniając jako asystenta. Bielik znowu rozwija skrzydła, odkrywając, że koniec kariery jako zawodnik, wcale nie musi oznaczać rezygnacji z pasji jaką jest quidditch. To nie jest koniec, tylko nowy początek.

Ten rejs trwa blisko trzynaście lat. Trzy różne kraje, cztery drużyny klubowe, wreszcie praca z Reprezentacją Polski... Wydaje się jednak, że historia się powtarza, gdy Bielik odnosi porażkę z kadrą i bez żadnych sentymentów zostaje zwolniony przez Związek Quidditcha. O czym dowiaduje się od dziennikarzy.

Jest już wtedy mądrzejszy dzięki wcześniej nabytym doświadczeniom, ale odczuwa gorycz tej przegranej dotkliwiej niż sam chciałby przed sobą przyznać. Chyba gdzieś po drodze przestaje mu zależeć. Ma dość tej walki z wiatrakami. Odcina się od świata. Nie ma w nim złości czy urazy, ale czuje, że musi trochę pożeglować bez celu po otwartych wodach, pozostawiając za sobą dobrze znany ląd. Może kiedyś wróci do znajomego portu, może znajdzie inną przystań, a może po prostu podąży zgodnie z jakimś nowym kursem.

Nowy cel pojawia się na horyzoncie w miejscu, w którym najmniej by się go spodziewał. Dyrektor Durmstrangu, Igor Karkarow, składa mu niezwykłą ofertę — proponuje prowadzenie reprezentacji szkoły. Bogdan, bardziej z potrzeby wyrwania się ze stuporu, jaki go ogarnął, niż czegokolwiek innego, decyduje się ją przyjąć.

Ale dzięki temu znajduje wreszcie odpowiedź dlaczego robi, to co robi. Quidditch to jego pasja, nieodłączna część tego, kim jest. I nie ma znaczenia, czy jest zawodnikiem, czy trenerem. Czy prowadzi kadrę narodową, czy szkolną drużynę. Może z perspektywy tłumu wygląda to tak, jakby utknął na mieliźnie. Ale praca z młodzieżą dostarcza mu nie mniej satysfakcji niż z profesjonalistami, a międzyszkolne rozgrywki dokładnie takiej samej dawki adrenaliny. A może nawet większej, bo wyzwanie jest nowe, świeże. Sam rysuje mapę nowego lądu, który stopniowo odkrywa, sam wybiera ścieżki, którymi podąży. Publiczność widzi tylko efekt końcowy, mecz który może trwać kilkanaście minut albo parę godzin. Nie wie i nawet się nie zastanawia nad tym, ile potu zawodnicy wylewają na treningach. Ile czasu Bielik spędza na układaniu taktyki i rozgryzaniu przeciwników, układaniu dziesiątków różnych scenariuszy, siedząc po nocach nad tabelkami ze statystkami, które zebrał Andreas.

Ale to nie jest ważne. Póki iskra pasji płonie w nim jasnym płomieniem, Bogdan wie, że to, co robi, ma sens. Nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę będzie to trwało tylko przez chwilę.

Teraz, w tym konkretnym momencie czuje, że znowu żyje.

Korzystając z chwili przerwy pomiędzy meczami Bogdan przyjeżdża do domu na weekend, spędzić trochę czasu z żoną.

Dopiero co wrócili z Basią ze spaceru nad morzem i po Kamiennej Górze. Podczas jego pobytu w Durmstrangu do Gdyni niepostrzeżenie zawitała wiosna. Drzewa zaczynają się zielenić, w ogródku pojawiły się białe i fioletowe krokusy, a w parku dywan różnokolorowych tulipanów. Polskie morze przybiera szmaragdową barwę, taką, jaką może mieć tylko Bałtyk. „Dar Pomorza", przycumowany przy nabrzeżu, stoi dumnie na swoim miejscu.

Bogdan przystaje na ganku swojego domu, opierając o balustradę i rozkoszując przez chwilę ciszą i spokojem. Zupełnie inną niż ta, jaka nastaje po zakończonym meczu. Promienie słońca prześwitują pomiędzy gałęziami drzew, gdzieś nad jego głową ćwierkają ptaki. Od czasu do czasu da się słyszeć kwilenie mew.

Jego myśli płyną swobodnie. Jest w szczególnym, refleksyjnym nastroju. I czuje się zwyczajnie szczęśliwy.

Sportowa kariera, dziesiątki rozegranych meczów, zwycięstwa i porażki... Wydaje się, że to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj. To _było_ wczoraj.

Będąc na szczycie łatwo jest się zachłysnąć sławą, zapominając po drodze o tym, co najważniejsze. Bogdanowi udało się tego uniknąć. Dlatego nie zastanawia się dłużej nad tym, co minęło. Ważne jest to, co jest teraz. Wraz z wiekiem człowiek staje się odrobinę mniej głupi niż był wcześniej i uświadamia sobie, że na wszystko trzeba patrzeć z odpowiednim dystansem. Cieszyć się z tego, co się ma. I czasami złapać chwilę oddechu od quidditcha.

Żona wygląda na ganek i zauważywszy, że Bogdan wciąż stoi przy balustradzie, podchodzi do niego.

— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — pyta. — Chodź do środka, wstawiłam wodę na herbatę...

— Za moment.

— Nie mów, że podziwiasz widoki — mówi Basia półżartobliwie, obejmując jego ramię i uśmiechając do męża. Prawda jest taka, że widok z ganku mają akurat niezbyt ciekawy, na krętą brukowaną uliczkę, dość zaniedbany Dom Studencki należący do Akademii Morskiej i Hotel Kaszubski, któremu też przydałby się gruntowny remont.

Bogdan kręci głową, lekko się uśmiechając.

— Wiesz... czasami trzeba się oddalić o setki kilometrów, by zyskać właściwą perspektywę... — mówi, kolejny raz uświadamiając sobie, że to właśnie tutaj jest jego miejsce na ziemi. Port macierzysty, do którego kiedyś powróci na stałe. Żyje już wystarczająco długo na tym świecie, by mieć pełną świadomość, że jego kariera szkolnego trenera w ostatecznym rozrachunku też będzie trwać tylko przez chwilę.

Ulotny moment.

Mgnienie.

 **Koniec**


End file.
